Music Making Memories
by Kirabaros
Summary: Reid already told Genevieve that he could sing. Now the whole team finds out and in a surprising way. The sequel to Memories in Music.


**Music Making Memories**

 _A story to me means a plot where there is some surprise. Because that is how life is- full of surprises._ – Isaac Bashevis Singer

The seats were filling up fast as people were finding their seats. Genevieve looked around at the fast filling room as the tables filled up with people who came to be entertained while they dined on fifty dollar dinners but it was well worth it considering it was a charity concert to raise funds for children with special needs. Besides, she wanted to support her friend, Sarai for all the hard work she had done and was a natural at though her chief passion was being a doctor.

She found her table and saw that most of the team was there, seated. She smiled as she made her way over and was greeted warmly by everyone. Rossi gave her a warm hug and seated her. She was well aware that the team was just bursting with curiosity and happiness because their youngest profiler got himself a girlfriend. They hadn't been introduced under the best of circumstances meaning a case but they were willing and eager to welcome her, Penelope Garcia especially.

"Gen, you here and you look gorgeous!" Garcia was just bursting as she smiled at Genevieve.

"Thank you."

"Where's Reid? Thought he'd be escorting you," Morgan queried.

Genevieve gave a thoughtful look, "He's around somewhere. Sarai asked him for help on a last minute thing and Mike is probably holding up whatever it is while waiting for help." She gave a smile and a chuckle as she joked.

The rest of the team nodded and laughed. They agreed a bit since they knew that Reid and Michael got in trouble together and got out of it together. How, they were never sure and they liked it because it showed a side of Reid that they hadn't seen before. He was still their genius with just some extras. Good teasing material on occasion but they were happy for him. It continued until the house lights signaled they were going to start and Sarai walked onto the stage to greet everyone.

"Where's Reid and Mike?"

Genevieve glanced at the others and said reassuringly, "Don't worry. They'll be here."

"I'd like to thank you all for attending this concert. Your donations have exceeded our goals and I am happy to announce that the SAIL Center is fully funded to begin operations next year," Sarai was saying to the applause that had started. "As you know, SAIL is a program to provide services for children with special needs, started by the Golden Apple grant. Your contributions have helped this program sustain and expand its service outreach by thirty percent and still growing. So we thank you and we hope you enjoy tonight's entertainment."

The applause was deafening as Sarai handed the microphone off to her assistant who announced, "Thank you. Ladies and gentlemen, tonight you are in for a treat. You've probably heard them when they produced their first and only album and after nearly a decade they have come together to put this show on for you. Give it up for Good Times with Friends."

The audience clapped as the assistant exited revealing three men on the stage: the guitarist, bassist and drummer. The guitarist strummed the first few chords and announced, "Alright, here is an old time classic favorite of ours that just takes the load off." He began singing the first verse of The Weight.

There were some whoops from the audience as they played. Each member sang a verse and people wondered who was going to sing the last two. Genevieve merely smiled as a spotlight went on and Reid stood up from where he had been sitting but with his back turned. When he started singing he turned to face the audience, "Crazy Chester following me and he caught me in the fog…"

Genevieve didn't have to watch and turned her attention to the team. She pulled out her camera and took pictures at the faces people were making at the sight of Dr. Spencer Reid singing. Apparently, it really was one of those mysteries about him. She heard Garcia exclaim in surprise as she turned to see Reid lean in next to the bassist and guitarist as they finished the chorus, "Put the load right on me."

The song wasn't over since there was one more verse. Genevieve was entertained at Reid going with the beat of the bass as another person stood up near the front tables. It was clear to everyone that he was the last member of the group and they were whooping as he got into position. When the spotlight focused on him, she grinned as Michael started his verse in that crooning tone he spoke in when trying to calm someone down, "Catch a cannonball now to take me down the line. My bag is sinkin' low and I do believe it's time. To get back to Miss Annie, y'know she's the only one. She sends me here with her regard for everyone."

The crowd was clapping when they finished the chorus. Genevieve was clapping politely while watching the expressions of the team. This was definitely fun as Reid claimed it would be. She chuckled as they were marveling over the fact that their boy wonder was on stage and he sounded good. No doubt Reid would be paying for it later but at least he was having fun.

"Thank you," the guitarist was saying. "Now we have a treat for you. This is a brand new original song just for you folks. Hope you enjoy."

The drummer sounded off and started the song. It took a moment for the team to realize that Reid had moved to where a keyboard was and was playing a few notes and Michael was holding a guitar and starting to sing. The rest of the audience were getting into the concert and while people were in evening gowns and suits, they were behaving like it was a regular concert. Genevieve was grinning and wanting to laugh at the whole thing. This was the most fun she had and she could tell Reid was having fun too.

The concert continued as people ate and cheered at the songs being played. The lineup was tastefully done and included a couple of original songs from their album as well as brand new ones. The final number was an original that had Christian themes but it was it subtle wrapped up in goodness of people and all that. The audience loved it and gave a standing ovation to the group as they bowed and waved their thanks to the audience.

"That was phenomenal," Garcia was saying with a wowed expression on her face. She looked at the others, "Did any of you know that Reid could do that?"

No one really did until they looked at Genevieve who was trying to look innocent but failing. She looked at them and admitted, "I did know. I found out by accident and got a private performance."

The inquisition would have started when Reid and Michael came out to say high. Morgan was going to round in on Reid but Garcia beat him to it, "You were in a band?"

Reid took it in good humor. He knew that he was going to get grilled for this namely from Morgan and Garcia but he could take it. It was worth it and it was fun. It brought back memories of when they did this in school. He put his hands in his pants pockets like he always did when being sheepish and replied, "Long time ago. Mostly to help friends raise money for tuition. Mike worked on the music and we just… fell in line."

It was modest telling and it seemed to work. The team accepted it and joked that they knew a celebrity. It had Michael chuckling and saying, "No. It was just a thing we did for fun and it helped out a few friends."

At that moment Sarai came over to thank Reid and Michael. She gave them both a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you both for filling in at the last moment."

"Last moment?" Morgan asked the question, curious by what she meant.

Sarai explained, "The original group canceled on me with a really bad excuse. Spencer here found out and said he might know a group. Didn't expect that it was from my husband's wild days in college."

"You roped me into singing at church," Michael replied with a grin.

Sarai gave him a look as she continued, "Anyway, when they said yes, I accepted. But they were very secretive about their group members." She gave a wry look at Michael and Reid.

It brought laughter since it was meant to be joking. The team took it as such and it was implied that there was going to be a lot of teasing in the future, namely for Reid. Sarai thanked them again for coming and they left, except for Reid and Genevieve. It was later when they were at a restaurant with Hank, Tom and Frank and their wives or girlfriends sharing a drink to the success of the benefit.

"I have to admit, Scholar, I didn't think you'd volunteer us," Hank said as he took a sip of his wine.

"Well, Sarai needed a group and…" Reid shrugged his shoulders as he took a sip of his drink. "Besides it's not like you guys were against it. We were talking about playing in small venues."

"Really?"

Reid winced slightly feeling like he was in trouble. He glanced over at Genevieve who was looking at him like she caught him in the act, which she did. She was grinning at the same time so it wasn't too bad but he was definitely going to pay for it later. He replied, "Just something we were talking about. This was just… an opportunity."

"And you guys were great," Sarai concluded, saving Reid. She smiled at all of them, "And thank you for saving me at the last moment. My husband, expected, but you guys… thank you."

"It was fun," Hank admitted. "Just like in school. Right, Mike?"

Michael chuckled, having enjoyed the teasing at Reid's expense. He looked at his old friends and toyed with his drink. He nodded in agreement saying, "You know me… music is my bliss." He gave a grin as he imitated those life coaches. He straightened up and said, "All in all it was a good idea to get back together. It was a good thing we had and still have."

"Only because we had yours and Scholar's pipes," Frank said in good humor. "And we really stank at music before you came along."

The table erupted in laughter. The group finished their round of drinks, laughing and talking about future gigs. When they left to go home, they parted with a standing date for practice for the next time. Reid knew that he wasn't going to live this down and yet he wasn't embarrassed about it and took it in good humor as he drove him and his girlfriend home. Being in the band was one of the greater experiences of his life. Actually, his life became lively when he met Michael and he never looked back and didn't regret it.

"So are you out of retirement from music?" Genevieve rubbed his shoulders as he sat on his side of the bed.

Reid glanced over his shoulder at her. He grinned saying, "A true musician never retires."

"Something Mike taught you?"

"Maybe," Reid teased, "And a bit learned from it." He grinned and started humming a tune Genevieve knew well, causing her to giggle. He turned and started following her as he continued humming the tune. It really had been fun and a good night.

 _Musicians don't retire, they stop when there's no more music in them._ – Louis Armstrong

* * *

 **A/N:** The sequel to Memories in Music. Thought it would be fun that the whole team is let in on Reid's musical talents. Enjoy.


End file.
